Akito has a twin sister, what?
by Yuki's real lover forever
Summary: What happens when Akti dies and his twin sister takes his place as head of the Sohma family? And will Tora Sohma fill in love with Yuki, or Kyo, or who? YukiXtora, KyoXtora!Really long chapter!P.S. Akito is a guy in this story! R&R Please and thank you!


Hi, I'm Tora Sohma. If you know Akito, well, I kind of look like him, her, er. Well, Akito is my sibling, I don't know what sex my sibling is going by. We're twins, my identical twin. We look exactly the same, but we don't act the same. I actually hate my twin. Akito is horrable, not many people know about me because I try to stay out of the way. Or else people would think I'm Aktio, I tell them, "I'm not Akito! Akito is my twin! I'm Tora! Tora Sohma!". People don't believe me, my closest friend is knowen as no other than Yuki. He listens and understands me. I tell him how evil Akito is to me, and than I stand up to him and I get in trouble just because he's "sick". I say he's "sick" because he hurts people and tramatizes them, and he's fine doing it after and during it. Hurting people thinks he's helping them, he's not. I tell him that, but he won't listen to me, his sister, his twin, but he listens to Shigure instead. That is what I hate, but I shall tell you the tale of my life, and when I finally stand up to Akito, my evil sibling.

"Tora, come here. I need to tell you something before you go to school." said Akito calmly.

"Yes, my older sibling," he told me to call him that because he's older than a few hours, I was supposed to be first and the head of the Sohma family. If I was the head of the fmaily, things would be different. Way different. "What would you like to tell me?"

"Come here." said Akito, I walked forward and knelt down by my dear brother, dearly evil brother that is. He placed his hand on my cheek and looked me in the eyes, kissed my forehead and wished my good luck at school. He thinks I'm his good luck charm, and he wants his twin to be safe.

"I have to go to school now, dear older sibling." I told him. I meant it to, all of it. Even if I hate what he's doing, I still love him. He's my brother and I love him for that, he watches out for me and keeps me safe from harm, except at school. So he wishes me good luck. He's my friend, my sibling, the only one I can depend on. The only mean person in the Sohma family is the one of the only people I can trust, and outside of the family, I can only trust Miss Tohru Honda.

"Good morning mother," I announced walking past my mother making breakfast for my brother, and herself. Maybe Hatori as well. I have no time in the morning for breakfast, with school and all. "Something smells great. Good-bye mother, wish me luck at school."

"Good morning, good-bye, and good luck." my mother told me, she said this every morning knowing that I was in a hurry. She got it all out and meant it. If you're asking about my father, well he died when Akito and I was only five years old. It was tragic, he commited suiside, I guess he couldn't take it having a son be the evil thing he is. He loved us though, just not enough to live with us I guess. It relly hurts someone knowing that they died not wanting to live with you, their child.

**At school...**

"Hey Tora!" someone shouted at me, getting closer. I turned around and found no other than Yuki.

"Hello Yuki, good morning." I tell him this every morning.

"Good morning," is what he would tell me every morning, thn he would usually ask...'What's Akito up to?' every morning. "What's Akito up to?" Did I tell you, or did I tell you?

"Don't worry, Hatori's over there, Akito will be fine." I assured him, I knew he wanted Akito gone as well, everyone did.

"Yuki, who's that?" a familiar voice sounded from behind, I swished my black hair, that was mid-back, around and saw Haru. His white glimming hair, his grey eyes that told a story of sadness. "Tora? I didn't know you went here."

"I'm in the class next to yours, Hatsuharu." He blinked than smiled. It was a kind smile, nothing that I've never seen before.

"Please, call me Haru, Tora. Should I tell everyone that you're here?" he asked himself.

"Please dont'! Yuki hasn't told anyone, I don't want them to make a big deal knowing that I'm here." I told him, I ran over and held his hand. He was shocked, his jaw dropped open, and then just smiled.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone. I'll leave that to you." I let og of his hand and he walked away.

"You seem touchy, like Akito." Yuki had told me with a grin on his face. As if that's really funny. I ran over to him and looked him in his candy, amethist, eyes. His perfect glimering hair and soft smile and face. He was half a year older, but he was my best friend and I, don't know how I really fell about him.

"Don't ever compare me with Akito! In anyway! I am nothing like him!" I had just yelled at Yuki, I was like Akito. I fell to my knees and told myself over and over, 'I'm like Akito? Of course I am, we're siblings...' I sat there and began to cry in my hands.

"Tora? Are you alright?" Yuki asked me.

"No," I assured him. "I'm like Akito. I always thought I was never like him, except out looks, and now I find out that it was all a lie." He held me and I cried in his arms, I don't know why he doesn't transform, but neither of them do. When ever I hug them they don't transform, same thing for Akito. It's very strange.

"I only meant holding his hand. Akito always touches peoples cheeks, and you hold their hands. That's all I meant." Yuki had just placed his cheek on my head. Than he gently placed his hand on my own and turned my side ways. So my legs were out to the side and my cheek was leaning on his chest and I looked down on the ground. He held me like that until the bell rang, and I held onto him until. We headed to class and he walked me to class, being late to his own.

"Tora! We love you, Tora! L-O-V-E...LOVE YOU, TORA!" shouted what was called the, "Tora fanclub". Yes I had a fan club just like Yuki, but they were made of guys and sat next to me in class everyday. There was about seven in the Tora fan club and six in the Yuki fan club.

"_Will Tora Sohma report to the office, Tora Sohma to the office._" The anouncer called for me, I just sighed and shook my head and thought, Thank you so much, now every Sohma know's I go here and Tohru Honda know's as well. That's just perfect. I got up, packed my things, and left for the office. When I got there Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kyo, and Shigure was there. I guess they were called as well, but I guess I tuned it out, except for my name.

"Whats' going on?" I asked all of them.

"We don't know, something about Akito." Momiji told me. I gasped and was shocked, I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air and I couldn't grasp the air in my lungs. They yelled at me I think, if they did than they surely said, "Tora? Tora? What's wrong?". I wasn't sure if they were calling me because I started to fall, and blackness covered my vision and I fainted. I woke up later, on the floor, and everyone was around me. Trying to wake me up from my dreamless "sleep".

"Wh-what happened?" I asked starting to sit up.

"Shhh. Please, you must lay down. You're in the office, you fainted when we told you something happeed to Akito. You couldn't breathe, and fell. We couldn't catch you in time. I'm sorry, for everything. Akito, you fainting, everything." Yuki told me petting my head.

"What happened to Akito?!" I asked in a rush, like I said before. I hate what he does but I still love him, he's family and my twin.

"Well, Akito-" Shigure was trying to tell me. But he couldn't, this is impossable for him, he usually spits everything out. "Akito passed away this morning, on his way over here to give you your lunch with Kureno. And when they were crossing, a car hit them. Kureno is in intensive care, but Akito died in the emergancy room. His last words were, 'Tell Tora I love her. My sister, my twin, my best friend, my only friend.' Than he passed."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I sobbed. Why must Akito die? By only sibling, my only blood relative left is mom. "Whhhhhhhhyyyyyyy?" I cried and cried. I leaned on my side, and continued to cry. Yuki crawled over and looked at me. He placed my head on his lap and stared at me, my eyes were closed from crying. Nobody knows how I feel, I just lost my twin! My brother! My only brother! And know I'm alone, here people lost others. Like Momiji and his mom, but she didn't die. And no one had a twin that they lost. Yes, Miss Tohru Honda lost her mom and dad, who she doesn't remember, but I lost my dad, TWIN, and my mom's personality. She's probably like a walking corpse. Just gets up, eats, walks, and things like that, but nothing else. I'm basically alone now.

"Tora..." asked Haru, he placed his hand on my shoulder, Momiji placed his hand on my back and his head on my neck, Shigure placed his hand on my back as well, and Kyo placed his hand on my waist. I knew what Haru was thinking, he was thinking how happy I was this morning before class, when she was smiling and holding his hand. Yuki was thinking of that morning as well, when he was holding her and she was crying in his arms, and when she smiled and everything. I knew this because I was thinking of it was well. "Tora it's ok. You still have all of us, plus Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Kagura, Ayame, Hatori, and Ritsu. You have all of us. Ok?" I nodded my head.

"Are you ok? Tora?" asked Momiji. I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" asked Shigure. I nodded my head.

"Damn! She said she wasn't ok! Give it a rest! She just lost her brother and probably wants to be alone! Huh?!" asked Kyo. I shook my head.

"He's right about the first part, but I don't want to be alone, I'm already alone. I can see it already, my mom sitting on the couch or in her bed everyday, depressed doing nothing but eating and sleeping. I need you, I need everyone because, I'm alone." I told them, I sat up and Yuki pulled me to his chest and hugged me. He had is eyes closed, and hugged me tightly, close to his heart. He placed his cheek on my head again. But this time, he placed his hand on my chin. He opened his eyes and turned my head, looked at me and than told me woth his eyes, 'It's ok, I'll always be with you.' this made me happy, I smiled and hugged him.

"Do you want to leave, Tora?" asked Haru. I nodded my head.

"I have to go comfort my mom, and I have to talk to Hatori, and Kureno." I told them.

"You do know this means you're the head of the Sohma family now?" asked Momiji smiling.

"It does, doesn't it?" I asked looking down.

"Yes! And that's a good thing because you won't be mean to us!" Momiji was still smiling. This made me smile, than I frowned thinking of the happy times with my brother. He's reall a god person at heart, and he cared for me. I guess now he's my guardian angel, maybe. If he loved me enough.

"Shigure?" I asked waiting for a responce.

"Yes, Tora Sohma?" asked Shigure.

"What's with the Sohma?" I asked giggling.

"That's what Akito wanted me to call him. Akito Sohma." said Shigure.

"Well, I'm not Akito, please just call me Tora." I told him.

"Yes, Tora? What did you want to ask me, or tell me, or command me?" asked Shigure. I lowered my eyebrows and I gave him a look like, 'Seriously? Command?'

"Can you take us home?" I asked Shigure.

"Yes, Tora." Shigure bowed, this was really getting on my nerves. What's with him acting so weird now?

"Shigure? How come you're treating me so different? I'm the same." I reminded him.

"Yes, well you ARE the head of the Sohma family. Do you wish for me to treat you the same?" he asked getting up from his bow.

"Yes, and I would really like it you all would join us." I said, I looked at all of them and they all smiled and nodded, even Kyo.

"Tora, you really want us to go?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, I need some support when I see my mom, I don't know her reaction. Please come." I needed support so badly.

"Ok, I'll come, but I don't know about them, and that stupid cat." said Yuki looking at me in the eyes.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I told him leaning on his chest and he losened his grip, and I placed my hand on his shoulder and he lifted me up in his arms. Than placed my feet on the ground and I let go of him. He didn't let go of me, he feld my hand.

"Yeah, I'll go." said Haru.

"Me, too! Me, too!" shouted Momiji.

"I guess I'll go, nothing else to do and it beats being here." said Kyo. Tohru was in a chair the whole time, just watching.

"Would you like to come and meet my mom, Tohru?" I asked, she looked so left out.

"Yes, I would. Thank you for letting me come along," she bowed and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tora."

"No, the pleasure is all mine!" I insisted, and I bowed. Yuki still held my hand and smiled, we were the same polietness.

"Come. We're leaving." said Shigure.

**At the Sohma Main House...**

"Mom? Mom, are you home?" I called for her. No one answered, than we walked into the living room and we saw my mom, laying there with my brother's kimono and crying. She never moved. "Mom, this is Tohru Honda." I told her. She didn't even move, she only blinked.

"I-it's n-nice to m-meet you, Mrs. Sohma." said Tohru, she bowed polietly. My mom was silent, not a word spoken. Hatori walked in and saw us, he asked to speak with me alone.

"Yes, Hatori? What you like to talk to me about?" I asked him in a different room now.

"It's about your mom, she's becoming very ill within an hour after Akito died. W-" he started to studder, I knew what he was going to say and I was shocked. I almost started hypervenalating. "We might hav-have to s-surp-press your mom's m-memories. If you love her, you'll do this for her health, so she can live happily. I'm sorry Tora, I really am." I just leaned by back onto the wall and slid down. He looked at me with his gray eyes, fill with sadness from supressing all of those memories. I started to cry.

"I have to lose two people in one day!" I just cried and cried. Than something comforting was on my shoulder, Yuki's hand. I looked up and he just started at me with sad eyes, they said 'I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!', he bent down and hugged me. I could have sworen he said, "It's ok Tora, it'll be ok.".

"How? How will it be ok?" I asked Yuki. Nothing was ok, my brother, mom, and dad will be gone. I WILL be alone. But I still have them, the members of the zodiac.

"You have us. That's how it'll be ok." he assured me this when he was holding me.

"Thanks Yuki, you're right. I'm not alone, just I will be. Just in a different way." I told him, smiling. But still crying, he looked at me, smiled, and than held me close to him again.

"Are you ok now, Tora?" asked Yuki. I nodded my head. I was ok, but I also wasn't. My mom, brother, and dad were gone. I just lost my whole family, I saw Hatori enter the room my mom was in, everyone left the room. He shut the door, and I heard him talking to my mom, the only thing I heard my mom say was, "My child, the one I love so, is gone." Hatori asked, "What about Tora? Your daughter?" She just said, "I don't care about her, I only cared for Akito." I cried into Yuki's shirt, and he held my head and body as I cried. My mom never cared for me, did everyone know this?

"Yuki?" I asked him looking up, tears still rolled down my face, just silently.

"Yes Tora?" he asked looking me in my eyes. He must have seen Akito in my eyes. My eyes were excatly like him, just warmer.

"Did you know? Did you know that my mom never cared for me? That she only loved Akito?" I asked looking in his warm, sad, amethist eyes. He nodded, I buried my face in his shirt again, crying more than ever.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do now, my mom is going to be healthier. She's going to forget me and be happy, my brother and dad are in a better place, and I can only hope for everyone's happiness. I'm happy that my brother didn't die from illness and pain, just by an accident. But I'm sad because I lost my only relative who still cared for me." I just held onto Yuki, and he held onto me.

"You won't be alone, it'll be ok." Yuki stroked my hair.

"Damn, he's right. You have all of us, zodiacs with you, and me." Kyo told me, about every head in the room nodded.

"He's right Tora, you have us!" Momiji smiled at me and made me smile. I placed my hand on Momiji's and held it up to my mouth and kissed it, this said 'Thank you.' and Momiji knew it.

"Tora, we all care for you, you are family. We will always be here for you. Even if you don't want us to be." said Haru. He was looking me in the eyes and smiled. I smiled and put my hand on the side of his face and looked him in the eyes. I removed my hand before that brought back any unwanted memories for him.

"Tora, you mom is fine now. Because her memories for having you, and you in general, are all gone. Even of Akito. She's resting, I think it's best if you leave." Hatori told me, looking at me and everyone else was looking at him when he was talking, but now they're looking at me, staring at the ground.

"Tora, you can stay with us until your mom moves out." Shigure insisted.

"Yes! That would be very good! Another girl in the house to help me out!" Tohru said a little too loud. "Woops. Did that come out? I was supposed to think that...my bad!" I had to smile.

"It's ok I don't mind helping you around the house." I promised her. She did a superman pose sitting down. Her hands in the air and her head up, like a rocker, she was so happy. Atleast I can make one person happy.

"WE CAN HANE A GINT SLEEPOVER TONGHT!" screamed Momiji, all attention on him. "We can all come, Haru, Hiro, Kisa, Rin if she wants to, Ritsu if he wants to, Kureno if he wants to, Uo, Hana, and me!"

"Who's Uo and Hana?" I asked Yuki.

"Tohru's friends. Best friends I should add." I wish I had best friends, or even one friend.

"Tora, are you ok?" Shigure asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes I was just thinking." I told him to make him feel better.

"You should be going, your mom will be coming out soon." Hatori told us, we got some of my things from my room, I knew I was going to be staying there for a while, so we got all of my things. Even a picture of my dead brother, my mom, and my dead dad. Who hated us. Haru, Momiji, Ayame, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, and Ritsu decided to come. The adults, plus Haru, carried my things. They even brought there own from the house, everyone did. I held my bag with my school things, and my pictures. They all carried my clothes and other belongings. When we were heading to Shigure's house, I began to fall behind. I stopped at the front of the main house, thinking of my mom, and my brother, and everyone. I knew they were with me all the way but for some reason, I didn't feel right.

"Tora? Are you ok?" Yuki asked, he was in front of me, he saw that I stopped and turned around looking at me. I was looking at the ground, but looked at him when he began to talk.

"Huh, oh yes I'm fine, or I will be." I told him, he walked back to me and grabbed my hand. We started to walk, than he let go of my hand and we were at the house in no time. No time at all.

"We're here, at last. Tohru why don't you call Uo and Hana to see if they can stay over, and Ayame, Hatori, Haru, Ritsu, Yuki, and Tora, come with me. I'll show you your room and we can help you get your things there, and maybe help unpack if you want." Shigure told me, I nodded. I didn't feel like talking tonight, not that much anyway. Turns out Kyo, and Yuki are stuck sharing a room so I can have my own, but I didn't mind sharing with Tohru if she wanted.

"Yo, Shigure, why is my stuff in that damn Yuki's room? AND WHY THE HELL ARE HER THINGS IN MY ROOM?!" Kyo shouted, pointing at me at the last part, he pointed his thumb behind him for the beginning part.

"She's staying with us, remember?" Shigure said to Kyo, still placing my things down around the room. I was standing there watching the whole thing with a picture of my mom and brither in my hands. I looke down at it and fell on my knees and began to cry, holding the picture close to me.

"Huh?" Everyone said, they all turned around and looked at me crying and holding something. Yuki ran over to me, he took the picture out of my hands and looked at it. He then saw why is was crying, I couldn'y help it, I was thinking of them and when I saw their faces, I thought I will never see my brother again, and my mom won't even know I exsist. I statrted to cry in my hands and Yuki placed the picture on the ground, and hugged me. Rubbing my back trying to comfort me. I started to work, my mom used to hold me like this when I cried. It made me sad and happy at the same time, Yuki was like my mom, my friend, and more than a friend. I realized, I did have friends, the zodiacs are my friends. Even Kyo is my friend. And then I stopped crying. I whipped my tears and picked up the picture placing it on a desk. Kyo walked over and looked at me with warm, caring eyes.

"You can have this room, if you want." he told me. I just smiled and than hugged him. He hugged back. Tohru called from downstairs, it was time for dinner already. Everyone went downstairs, and then I saw two girls there. I've never seen them before, they must be Uo and Hana! The one with the black hair looks alot like an Uo, so that must be her. And Hana must be the one with the dirty blonde hair. I stepped in front of them, bowed, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Uo and Hana." When I said Uo's name I looked at the black haired one, and when I said Hana I looked at the dirty blonde one, and for some reason they started laughing.

"You've got it all wrong, I'm Uo," said they dirty blonde girl still laughing. "And this is Hana." she pointed at the black haired girl who was smiling.

"Who are you? Tohru should I zap her?" asked they black haired girl.

"What do you mean "zap"?" I asked, this Hana girl.

"Nothing, so Tohru, what do you say?" asked Hana.

"No, um, this is Tora, she's living here now. She's the head of the Sohma family and goes to our school. She's half a year younger than us." Tohru said to them, I was still wondering what that Hana girl went by "zap".

"Is that true? The head of the Sohma family, and at your age? Tohru, is she your friend?" asked this girl Uo.

"Not yet, I hope we can be good friends though, but I mean we live together now so we're kind of friends." she smiled, the thought of another friend made me smile.

"Well, a friend of Tohru is a friend of ours, except Kyo over there." said Uo. Hana nodded and I smiled at them, they smiled back. Kyo hissed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU STUPID YANKEE?!" shouted Kyo, I ran over to him and grabbed his arm with my arms. He looked down at me and saw my face, how I looked. He stopped and cooled down, everyone was shocked. No one was ever able to stop Kyo before, but me. He was acctually about to punch a girl! Yankee or not that wasn't ok. So I stopped him.

"Kyo, it's not nice to fight, and it's not right to hit a girl. Yankee or not." I told him. Still holding onto his arm.

"Ok, well than, let's eat." Kyo told me, and everyone. I let go of him and all of us headed into the dinning room and ate dinner togehter.

**After dinner...**

"Hey, Tora, can I talk to you alone." Yuki asked, I nodded. We went outside, he took me to a great place, his garden. He sat on a rock and I sat on my knees, on the ground.

"What did you want to talk about Yuki?" I asked him.

"I wanted to thank you," I looked at him, he was looking at his garden. He continued, "Thank you for crying fro me when we were little, and your brother made you watch us being tortured. You cried for all of us, and especially for me. For I was bound to his side, and you cried when he whipped me, when he screamed at me, when he hurt us, every time he did something like that, you cried for us. And for that I am truely thankfull." He looked at me and I looked at his garden.

"I did cry for you, every time, but no one cried for me. Making me watch was the worst thing my brother could do, even almost blinding Hatori's eyes, and making all of your lives fall apart was better than what he ever did for me. I cried for everyone, but no one shred a tear for me, just for themselves. Selfish, if you asked me, I cried every night, when he did horrible things to all of you. But I was his twin and he tortured me, now I ask you, what was worse. What you did to you, or what he did to me?" I asked him, started to cry silent tears, this time he stayed were he was.

"I would answer, but I don't know what he did to you." he told me, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, he hit me, slapped me, kicked me, puched me, pulled my hair, tried to cut my throat, cut my hand, threw a glass at me, threw sharp peices of glass at me, and hid me from the family, he wanted me to never see day light again, until I learned my leason and never cry for anyone again. But that was impossable, I always cried for you. He even threatened to kill me, his own sister. His own twin. I ask you now, what was worse?" I was still crying silent tears.

"What he did to you, that is worse than anything I have ever heard or seen before." Yuki looked at the garden, than looked at me again. He saw my tears and started to tear up himself.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him, I was looking at him now, his eyes covered by his hands.

"Because, it's not right, you only tried to help us and he hurt you. I'm sorry." he said, he was crying for me. Someone cried for me! This made me happy, I wipped my tears and hugged him. He hugged me back and than he ended up holding me.

"I thought I was supposed to be holding you." I said smiling, still hugging him.

"You were, but now I'm holding you." he said this a little evil. He pulled me away just to see my face, we looked into each other's eyes, and next thing I knew he was kissing me! He was kissing me on the lips! But, I didn't try to get away, I just kissed him back. He held me very close to him, still kissing me. Then a rustling sound came from the bushes, and a little giggle as well. We stopped and Yuki was already over there pulling out the spys. It was Ayame, Shigure, and Haru. Yuki was puching them, than Ayame was laughing. LAUGHING!!

"My little brother has found romance! He has found love! And with Tora! The new head of the Sohma family!" Ayame sang. But before Yuki could kill him, he transformed and disappread.

"Where did you go?!" shouted Yuki, I felt something in my shirt.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed.

"WHAT?!" shouted Yuki.

"IN MY SHIRT! SOMETHING IN MY SHIRT!" I shouted being freaked out, guessing it was Ayame. A snake came out of my shirt. Yup, Ayame.

"Oh, Yuki, you're a lucky one! She's so warm and has a nice body!" he sang, Yuki grabbed him by the neck and began strangling him.

"Yuki!" I shouted, Ayame coulldn't breathe. "Please let go of your brother, we need him alive. And we need to get him to the house and get him warm." I told them.

"Oh yeah." said everyone. Everyone including Yuki, Shigure, and Haru. Momiji jumped down from the tree that was above the bush. I guess he was the one who giggled.

"Yes, lets go to the house before I die!" Ayame managed to squeeze out. We left te forest and went back to the house. Everyone was watching a movie, it was a tape from our childhood, when we walked in it showed Akito and me playing tag. I didn't want to cry, so I went to my room and grabbed my iPod from my desk. I turned it onto my faveorite time at the moment. Linkin Park-Numb. I began to sing the choras and thought of my life. All of Linkin Park's songs seemed like my life. And everyone's who was cursed, and me, god. I just started to sing.

I've   
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you 

I cried when I sang this song, it made me think of my crappy life and my brother and family. I really love this song, but it's too much like my life. I turned it off and placed my iPod on my desk, I rolled over on my bed, facing the wall when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't turn around. "Yes, who is it?" I asked.

"Yuki, can I come in?" He asked. He came in anyway without a response. I heard him walk over and her sat on my bed, close to my mid back, where my hair ended. I little lower than mid back actually. He placed his hand on the other side of my body, on the bed still. I felt trapped, but than I remembered who it was, the person I loved deeply. It made me fell secure. "I'm sorry, someone told everyone about what Akito did to you. And it wasn't me, I would never do that. I don't know who it was, one second everyone was laughing. I left the room for a second, come back and they're all crying. I'm sorry. Tora, I really am sorry." I started to cry. What I tld him, only Akito and myself knew before that. And now everyone knows, now their all going to be sorry for me. I just wante to be treated normal, not have everyone worry about me.

"Yuki, please tell everyone not to worry about me. That;s why I didn't tell anyone, I didn't want them to worry about me. I wanted to be treated normal. But now they'll all be worried about be, and trying to make me happy, them only thing that will make me happy is to be treated normal. And you." I told him that from the bottom of my heart. I trust Yuki, and I love him.

"I you didn't want anyone to know, then why did you tell me?" he asked wipping my tears with his gental hands.

"Because," I paused, should I tell him the truth? If i really loved him i would, so I did. "Because I love you Yuki!"

"I love you, too." is all he said, I was ready for something like, "I HATE YOU!" or something like that. But not for, "I love you, too." He leaned over my body and kissed my cheek. I looked into his eyes, they were filled with love, I turned my body and sat up, I leaned into his face and kissed his lips ever so lightly. He kissed back, holding my head with one hand, and my body with the other. Than we pulled away, he smiled and than I smied. We both blushed.

"Let's go down, shall we?" Yuki asked me. I nodded, he held my hand. We walked downstairs, everyone was still watching the videos but this time no one was filled with smiles or laughter. They were all filled with sadness, and feld back tears.

"Why is everyone so quiet and sad?" I asked Yuki in a whisper.

"They know, I told you, remember?" Yuki asked me, I nodded and than looked at the ground. He let go of my hand and I walked down the stairs, all eyes were on me. Yuki was right behind me. Everyone was already giving me sympathy, with their eyes, their looks, they didn't even say anything and I felt sorry for myself.

"I'm sorry," I finally said, everyone seemed confused. I knew they were all going to say sorry, but I don'y want sympathy for my past anymore. I want sympathy for now. "I'm sorry because I put all of your worries, and sympthy into me. When you should give it to someone who deserves it, like my mom. Or someone else. I don't mind not having your sympathy, I think someone else who needs it, should get it." I was telling them the truth.

"Ok, we won't give you our sympathy." Kyo told me, everyone else nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled, than walked over and hugged as a thank you. I saw Uo elbow Tohru, she whispered something. But I couldn't here it, what ever it was it made Tohru blush. Kyo hugged me back.

"Your welcome." He said. He let go and sat back down. He was blushing and so was I. Yuki walked up to me and held my hand, I looked at the T.V. and saw Akito smiling with my mom and dad. My knees gave out, I started to fall to the gound, but Yuki grabbed my waist with his hand. His arm around my bakc, he pulled me up and with his other hand he pulled my arm around his neck. I stood up and ran up the stairs. I ran into my room, layed on my bed, and cried into my pillow. A few minutes later Yuki was in my room. Followed by everyone else. He sat on my bed and held me while I cried. I just coulnd't stop this time, I kept crying and crying. Than I ran out of tears and just held onto Yuki, everyone was watching and saw what seeing my fmily would do to me. After all I also saw my dad, who never cared for me or my brother, but was there smiling with him and I thouht where was I? Was that when I was locked up? That made me cry more.

"It's ok," Yuki said hugging me. He held me tight to his body. Very tight. I tried to grasp air, but I couldn't. Yuki looked at me, he saw I couldn't breathe. "HATORI!" Yuki called for him and he showed. I could barely see, blackness was starting cover my vision.

"What's wrong?" Hatori asked Yuki, I could only hear voices but they started to fade. They last thing I heard was, "She can't breathe!" from Yuki.

**A few minutes later...**

"Wha-what happened?" I asked anyone who would answer, opening my eyes. My eye lids were as heavy than ever. At first my vision was blury, than I saw Yuki, Hatori, Kyo, Haru, and everyone else around me. When I went to sit up, Hatori pushed me back down.

"You have to get your rest, you couldn't breathe. You were about to die, good thing I'm a doctor and I was here." Hatori said.

"Yuki?" I asked for him.

"Yes?" he asked me tears filled with tears.

"I'm so, so sorry." I told him, I really was sorry.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked me, he had no idea why I was apologizing. I raised my hand, a finger pointed out to the side, and I wipped his tears.

"For making you worry, and cry." This wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to worry anyone, or make them cry, and I did both in one move. This was just perfect! I put my hand on face and held my head tight. I was just so angry! Nothing goes my way! I make people worry and I don't want them to! I want them to live their life and not waist theirs worring about me! I can never be with the one I love if I make them go through this every day! So I got up and took off, I just ran and ran, I didn't care if I couldn't breathe, I just had to run. I ran to a dead end, a lake. I saw rocks in a circle, one rock had claw marks on them. I walked over, and placed my hand on the marks, these were made from Kyo in his true form. I sat o the rock opposite of it and imagined what happened. It was almost enough to make me vomit. So stopped thinking of it. I looked up and saw Yuki in front of me, I turned around and saw Kyo.

"Why did you run?" asked Yuki.

"I don't want to be a problem to anyone anymore, so I ran. But I see I'm still a bother to you." I told them, they were both shocked.

"YOU WERE NEVER A NOTHER TO ANYONE!!!SOME PEOPLE WANT TO WORRY ABOUT YOU!!!PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU!!!" Kyo shouted from behind. I turned around shocked, he saw where I was, the spot he was in not to long ago, he was the rock. That the mark he made, was still there. Seeing his face made me so sad. I kept telling myself, "Poor Kyo." Next thing I knew Kyo was holding me. I was shocked, how did he get over so fast?

"Kyo," he was holding me close to his body. Than Yuki was there and he punched Kyo, Kyo let go of me and I fell to the ground. I almost fell on a rock, Yuki was jelous, other wise he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. But he almost did and he had the face of hate on his face. They were about to fight, but I was able to stop it. If they really cared for me, than they would help me. I took a sharp rock and put myself. Putting it on my leg and pulling it down. Blood pourd down my leg. Almost my whole leg was covered. "Awwwwwwww!!!" They stoped fighting, yes it worked. They saw the blood and rushed to my aid, Yuki picked me put and carried me to the house. Kyo was next to us the whole time. When we got inside everyone looked at me and gasped. They saw the blood covering my leg and the blood dipping onto the floor.

"Hatori!Help her!" shouted Kyo.

"Wow, twice in one day. What happened?"Hatori asked me.

"We were fighting and next thing we knew she was on the ground screaming on pain and bleeding!" shouted Kyo again.

"He was asking Tora, stupid cat," said Yuki, I giggled, they looked at me. "Tora? Is something wrong?" Yuki asked me, when I was in his arms.

"No, just laughing. After all laughter is the best medicine." I was smiling trying to make myself better.

"So, **_Tora_**, what happened?" Hatori enfisized my name so Kyo wouldn't answer.

"I'm not sure." I lied. Only to cover up.

"Take her to the other room," Hatori ordered, Yuki listened and Kyo followed. "Kyo, get some get and dry towels." Kyo did, anything to make me better I guess. Yuki placed me down on the couch and under me were some dry towels. They started to wipe the blood off of my leg, the blood wouldn't stop coming out. Hatori was there and started to wipe my leg with an anti-bacterial wipe. It really stung, but it cleaned the cut, he bamdaged it. Tieing the knot tight.

"Ow." I said, it was really tight, but I guess it has to be to kepp it form bleeing it that much.

"Tora, that cut was staight, there was no way that was an accident. Now, tell me, how did you get that cut?" hatori asked me. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

"I did it to myslef, with a rock. To stop them from fighting and getting hurt, over me. I would never forgive myself." I looked atn my leg while talking. Yuki and Kyo were staring at me, I didn't see them but I knew they were. And I also knew that everyone else was looking at me or either Yuki or Kyo.

"Tora, that was selfish, now they won't be able to forgive themselves." said Hatori. I started to cry into my hands.

"You're right! I'm sorry!" I cried.

"It's ok." Yuki said.

"Yeah," said Kyo. "It's no problem. Just stop crying."

"Right." I said smiling. Kyo seemed shocked on how fast I was smiling, Yuki just smiled as well. He was at my side holding my hand with both of his.

**The next morning...**

"Morning." I sang, I was walking down stair with crutches. Trust me, hard.

"Good morning, Tora." said everyone at the same time, Yuki got up and was by my side helping me down the stairs, Kyo ran over and helped as well. Let's just say that in the end, I was on the ground, at the bottom of the stairs, on my back, upside down, and Yuki and Kyo were screaming at each other. Until they realized I was in the ground like that, when they tried to help me up, they ended up fighting more. Shigure and Ayame had to get me, and Hatori broke up their fight.

"Sorry about the stupid cat dropping you." said Yuki.

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS YOU, YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo shouted.

"It's ok, I was only left with a sore back." I was smiling.

"Heh, heh." everyone started laughing, including me.

Well, I was actually happy with those two days. I found out that Yuki and Kyo love me, and would do anything for me. But I assure you, you'll here more from me. Tora Sohma. Watch out for my stories. They will be good, bad, happy, sad, and many more. So remember that and look out, maybe next time Kyo and I will have time together. Or Momiji, or someone. Who knows what story I'll tell you next. Just be aware of my name and read my stories. Tora Sohma, the new head of the Sohma family, twin to Akito Sohma, now dead, and loved one of Yuki and Kyo Sohma. Thank you for listening to my thoughts and my story and giving you my time.

**Thank you for reading my story. I really hope you ejoyed it and Tora Sohma telling the story. As well as Akito dieing. Please replay to my story and tell me what I need next time, or what I should keep. I'm open to new ideas, and please enjoy my last stories, Who's your daddy?, Who's your daddy? 2, and Who's your daddy? 3. **


End file.
